Izumi Naito: The Kidnapped Kunoichi from Konoha
by SamiArvBot
Summary: This is a story about Kakashi's lover, Gaara and Neji's "adopted" mother and a whole drama between Izumi and the Akatsuki (with a bit of Orochimaru on the side, if you know what I mean). My style is unique so bear with it.
1. Chapter 1

Izumi Naito and Family- Chapter 1

 _"Oh no! They're onto me!"I thought as I struggled to run. It was hard to escape from their grasps, even with inside assistance. The broken leg, arm, and ribs weren't helping either. I was so close though! I am only about three kilometers away from the Hidden Leaf gates, then I will finally be home! Just a little further, they are right on my tail and followed me right into Hidden Leaf territory. It's no surprise that they wouldn't care about boundaries, they are the Akatsuki after all. "There are the main gates!" I finally stagger right into the main gates_. "And that's all I remember before waking up here and seeing you." I said to Kakashi. "Well, you're lucky to have had this photograph on you of the three of us. You have been gone for so long, everyone just assumed you were K.I.A. and disposed of after that last mission went horribly wrong. I told you that you should not have gone on that mission. Having any visual prowess as a kekke genkai makes you a target enough, but to be the only one left with one of the most powerful kekkei genkai in which nobody knows of the origin or demise? Please, Izumi, promise me you won't ever put yourself in this predicament again." Kakashi and I have been together since we took the chunin exams together. I am just as skilled as he is and because of that, we always got along well. I have a kekkei genkai known as the kashinekoi. It is unlike any other. It has the potential to heighten all five of my senses at once, though, I usually only need one or two at a time. It is more powerful than the byakugan in that way and like the sharingan, it gives me the ability to quickly comprehend different moves and techniques as well as instantaneously release any kind of jutsu upon a mere glance. However, unlike the sharingan, it does not have the ability to cast genjutsu but it does possess the power to impair the five senses of others. I am the only known person that possesses it. I do not know how or why, but it awakened when my clan was slaughtered long ago, I was only three years old. When I was on my last mission, something went horribly wrong and I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. When I collapsed at the main gates, nobody even recognized me, they only knew I was a leaf ninja because I had my headband, and they knew Kakashi was one of the other people in the picture that I possessed. He knew it was me immediately.

IZUMI: "Yeah, yeah, Kakashi. It's not like you to show worry. Speaking of my picture, Where is Gaara? Does he know I am back?"

KAKASHI: "I sent out a bird to the Hidden Sand village the other day as soon as I heard you had come back. I received a response yesterday while you were still unconscious. He should be here some time tomorrow."

I: "Wait, why is Gaara back in the Hidden Sand? We took him in under the conditions that he never fight with the Leaf in war, and that he would be available for the Sand if they should by chance go into war. He was exiled there, the people, even the Kazekage, his own father, treated him inhumanely. How could you let him go back to that, Kakashi?"

K: "Calm down, Izumi. With our last mission together going so terribly, we lost many ANBU. I had to fill in a temporary position until they were able to find other suitable ninja for the job since I was already experienced with them. I had no time to look after Gaara, I was constantly away and with him being a known jinchuriki nobody else would keep an eye on him for me. I had no other choice but to have him return to his father's care."

I: "That's terrible. He was so happy here with us. I feel like I let him down. I can't imagine what he went through going back there. Have you heard of anything?"

K: "I heard he has had several more assassination attempts against him, all failed of course, and that he is now a weapon of mass destruction."

I: "WHAT? Gaara? MY Gaara? I don't believe it! He was such a sweet boy!"

K: "Yes, but remember how you say they treated him. Having gone back to that kind of atmosphere at such a young age may very well have warped him."

I: "I still don't believe it. We took him in when he was just four years old and had him for two years before I went M.I.A. six years ago. That means-"

K: "He just turned twelve years old this past January."

I: "Wow. He must be so big now. I missed you guys every day that I was gone. The hope of seeing both of you again was the only thing that kept me going. He must think I am a terrible mother."

K: " Hey. Now he might have been young, but Gaara idolized you. He always thought highly of you, and before I sent him home I made a promise that he could come back as soon as you did. Now why don't you stop talking and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. Not only is Gaara due to arrive, but you unfortunately have to speak with the intel squad about your experiences. It can cause you some physical and emotional drain in your current state so it's best if you saved your strength. I never stopped thinking about you either and having you come back means more to me than you know. I don't want- no, I won't allow anything else to happen to you now that you're finally home."

I: "Well now, call me selfish, but I am glad to hear that you haven't moved on in my absence. Hey, what are you reading? *glances at book* 'MAKE OUT VIOLENCE' what the hell is that? Kashi, have you grown that much into a closet pervert since I've been gone?"

K: " Now there's a nickname I haven't heard in a while. Hey, I needed something to pass those six years by without you! We gave each other our virginities and then you disappeared! Why are you laughing?"

I: " HAHAHA- Ouch! Ugh, these broken ribs make enjoying the little things in life impossible. Okay, I will try to rest some now. It's late anyways, aren't you going home?"

K: " No, actually I am staying here for the night to make sure nothing happens to you. The Akatsuki aren't the kind to give up on something so easily. And don't worry, the house is the same as you left it. Give or take some books that I now possess and maybe some dirty laundry. Now, GO TO SLEEP!"

I: "Sheesh okay, okay I'm going. Good night."

And just like that, day three (more like day one to me) in the Hidden Leaf came to an end. I had nothing but anticipation to see my figuratively adopted son once more, but I was more than happy to know that my lifetime lover, has not changed one bit. I was able to sleep somewhat soundly that night, until the nightmares started. I ended up having to be sedated in the middle of the night in order to prevent my unconscious movements from harming my already broken body.

The next day, I was still under sedation from the night before. I heard voices but I could not bring myself to really comprehend them or who they belonged to. I was able to make out the knock on the door though.

Kakashi: "Come in. Oh, here already, Gaara?"

Gaara: " I left as soon as I heard about the message. Temari and Kankuro accompanied me but I told them to go wander the village so that they wouldn't be a nuisance. She looks terrible, what happened to her?"

K: "Aside from the injuries she had upon her arrival, we don't really know. She hasn't said anything about it other than how much she yearned to see the two of us again."

G: "I see. Would you mind if I stayed in town for awhile, at least until she's better?"

K: "You can stay as long as you want, my promise still stands. Although, we may need to get you a few more things. You have grown since you were here last so your old clothes need to be boxed up."  
G: "Thank you, Kakashi. Before I decide that, I would like to be able to speak with Mother. I would like to make sure that she is still willing to take care of me. I need to hear it from her."  
K: "I understand." *knock knock* "Come in. Oh, It's you, Inoichi. You must have heard about her rough night, that's why you're here rather than the others, correct?"  
Inoichi: "That's correct. I am here for that exact reason but I am only to use my jutsu if we can not get her to wake up within the next couple of hours. The nurses are here to administer a low dosage of adrenaline to try and work the sedative out of her system."  
Nurse: "It should work almost instantly so hang in there guys. There ya go. Look, it seems she's stirring already. If anything happens just come and get one of us nurses."  
K: "Thank you. Look, It's working. Izumi? Izumi? Can you hear me? Open your eyes."  
Izumi: "Ka-kashi? My vision is a bit blurry, What happened?"  
K: "Last night you were having some severe nightmares. They had to sedate you pretty heavily to keep you from harming yourself. You have visitors."  
I: " I see.. OH that's right! I am supposed to talk to intel today and Gaara's coming right? Is he here yet? Can you help me sit up more please?"  
K: "Slow down, Yes I will help you. As for Gaara, see for yourself."

As soon as I saw him, I knew it was him. Tears welled up in my eyes unlike any other time before as I stared in awe at my little boy who has matured so much in the time I was away. I couldn't resist grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.  
I: "Gaara, you've grown so much. I heard about what happened after I was captured. Please, can you ever forgive me?"  
G: "Mama, don't worry. Yes it was difficult for me to endure the torment of the Sand, but please do not blame yourself for what happened to you."  
In: Sorry to interrupt, but if I could just ask you some things regarding your stay with the Akatsuki then I can be out of your way and you can finish catching up. I hate to push you but this information is vital. If you don't feel comfortable saying it out loud I can just go in and see for myself."  
Iz: " It's okay. I can say it. And If you don't mind, I would like my family to stay in here for support."  
In: "Very well. Let us begin. Tell me anything that you can about your stay there. What were they looking for?"  
Iz: "Once I was caught, they knocked me out with a low dosage of Sasori's poison. when I woke up, I was lying on the floor of a prison cell shackled and cuffed. Once they saw that I was awake, they moved me to some sort of torture chamber where they chained me to the wall like some sort of medieval tactic. At first they started off just simply giving me cuts and bruises. Just asking me things about my nonexistent clan, wondering how to obtain my eyes. Because unlike most visual prowess, kashinekoi does not reside in the actual eye itself and can not be obtained by simply removing and replacing one's eyes. I myself do not know why that is, I only know that because eventually, they tested that theory out on me. Every single day I would get bangged up and beaten. When they figured that it was no use, they stepped it up more and began breaking bones, and eventually dismembering my body."  
In: "But if that's so, how is it that you are still here and in one piece?"  
Iz: "The Akatsuki has a member, a rogue ninja from the Hot Water lands. His ability is extreme regeneration. He is able to reattach his own limbs. Since I have the rare AB blood type, they would inject me with doses of his blood to reassemble my body. Every day I went to the brink of death and back for months. Until one day, Orochimaru showed up. He for some reason took a liking to me, and told them that hed try to run some tests in his labs on me. That turned out to be a lie to the Akatsuki. He tried to "borrow" me more often to prevent me from being harmed further. He actually developed feelings for me that honestly, weren't completely one-sided. I'm sorry Kakashi, I just didn't know what else to do. At the time I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I knew I could not bust out on my own."  
K: "Don't worry about it, Izumi. I don't hold it against you. Please continue so that Inoichi can finish his mission."  
Iz: "Right. Anyways, Orochimaru then came up with this far-fetched idea. So from that day on,my time with Orochimaru grew and was spent with him constantly. After that he fabricated a way to help me escape from them. And Ultimately that's how I ended up here."  
In: "If you don't mind, may i just take a quick peek to make sure that you didn't forget to leave anything out with all of that trauma? After that I will be on my way."  
Iz: "I don't mind at all, go ahead."  
In: "Thanks,it will just take a moment" *using jutsu* "There. Alright, thank you. I'll be on my way."  
K: "Inoichi, a quick word out in the hallway please?"  
In: "Very well."

After they left, I looked toward Gaara and noticed a look of shock and distraught on his face. He was mortified. I hated for him to hear everything put so bluntly but I think It was the best way. I could see the terror in his eyes as he processed what I said.  
Iz: "Gaara? Are you ok hun?"  
G: "But.. why? Why would such a heinous individual help you out so randomly?"  
Iz: " Hey. Let's not over-process this. I am finally home. I want to try and put that time behind me, Can you help me with that?"  
G: *nodding yes* "I'm not sure how but I will help in any way that I can."  
Iz: "Great! Tell me, what have you been up to in the Sand? Please tell me the rumors aren't true about you?"  
G: "Of course they are.. I'm a monster, so they treat me as such. It doesn't matter if i'm human or not. Not even my own siblings care to be around me. Then again, Father made sure I was isolated once again when I returned home. They tried to sneak out and play with me but once father found out he would make them go back inside. Eventually they stopped trying."  
*in the hallway*  
Kakashi: "I know her, she's nervous about something, there was something she couldn't say, isn't there?"  
Inoichi: "She shared everything of importance to us. Yes some details were left out about other things, however I don't believe it is my place to tell you what they are. I suggest you let her go and wait until she decides that the time is appropriate to tell you. Don't probe, you will probably cause a misunderstanding that may cost you your relationship if you do."  
K: "I see. *Sigh* Okay then. Let me know if there's anything else we can help with. After hearing that story, it is clear now why she is healing so quickly. Hidan's blood, although probably almost completely processed by now is still working rapidly to repair her body. The nurses couldn't believe how quickly she was healing. They just assumed someone with powerful healing jutsu came to visit."  
In: "Well, thats good isnt it? Stop worrying yourself. Go catch up with your family. I'm off to the intel office."  
K: "Ha Ha. Yes, I should go join in on the conversation. I am going to go speak with a nurse first to see when they will run her next tests. I appreciate everything Inoichi."

It was a while before Kakashi came back after leaving with Inoichi. While he was gone I could tell Gaara was fighting insomnia, just like when he was younger.  
Izumi: "Gaara? Why don't you go home and try to rest? You look exhausted, when was the last time you had a good night's rest?"  
Gaara: "When was the last time you were next to me when I fell asleep? For some reason, when I am alone, especially at night, Shikaku threatens me and disturbs me. And this time I can't exactly sit on your lap while you rock me to sleep singing like when I was little."  
I: "Nonsense. Come sit by me. I can still comfort you even if my lap is out of commission right now."  
G: "I can't, you're hurt! I don't want to make it worse."  
I: "Only the ribs on my right side are broken, and they're almost healed. Come on, itll make me happy to hold you close after all this time"  
G: "I am still uneasy about this, but if it will make you happier, i will do it."  
I: "There we go. So tell me, are you going to come home?"  
G: "Kakashi asked me that before too. I wanted to make sure that you still wanted me there before answering."  
I: "How could I not? Of course I want you home! I mean, we may have to get you some new clothing, you did get taller, even if you are still on the scrawny side. Do you remember, the first night after you came home with me, before we moved out of the condo? The first night you slept alone in the next room. Up until that point I had been next to you because Kakashi was away on a lengthy mission. You had a terrible nightmare in which you unconsciously covered your room in spikes made from the sand in your gourd. Does that still happen to you?"  
G: "Thankfully it hasn't happened in a while but it does happen on occasion. I am glad to hear you want me home. I will definitely stay then."  
I: "Great! I should only be in here for another day or two. Then we can get on with our lives like we used to. Now, be quiet and rest so I don't feel like even more of a terrible mother for keeping you up all night."  
G: "Alright. Good night, Mama."  
I: "Good night, sweet boy."

After that, Gaara passed out almost instantly. He must have been fighting sleep for a while. Kakashi came back and said that they estimate me to be completely better within the next three days if my body continues to heal at this rate. Under the circumstances the hospital allowed Kakashi and Gaara so stay in the extra beds in my room for the night since the hospital was in its slow season. I am glad to have my family back.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Home- Chapter 2

A few months have passed by and I was allowed to go on missions again. Our house seemed normal, though we still had a bunch of spare rooms (We planned for a future together when buying our house so that we wouldn't have to continue moving every few years). Kakashi, Gaara and I trained constantly. Although Kashi now had a team of his own to worry about, kids the same age as Gaara. Apparently they already met during the last chunin exam. One day we were training in a clearing in the forest and I got summoned to the Fifth Hokage's office. She wanted me to go sit in at the Hyuga's Main branch house since they had a lot of their men out on missions. I was to sit in on a sparring lesson between the successor and another child of the side branch. I was waiting outside the meeting place when the door slid open.  
Hiashi: "You must be Miss Naito. Welcome."  
Izumi: "Good Day, Hiashi Sir. How is Miss Hinata's training coming along?"  
H: "We shall see soon enough. Young Neji is our clan's genius. He's far advanced in the gentle fist technique for his age."

As I entered the room, I noticed Hinata and a boy about the same age (that i assume is Neji) getting into stance. They spar for a while with Hinata proving that she is no match for Neji. Hiashi grows very impatient and starts making commentary about her being the successor. I could see Neji wince a little by the topic. And then he spoke up with his own commentary. Suddenly, Neji dropped to the floor in agony and I notice Hiashi focusing on Neji with a sign at his chest. I couldn't bear to see what was happening, I spoke up.  
I: "Sir Hiashi! Stop! What are you doing? He is just a child spewing some playful banter like anybody does in a battle!"  
H: "Those who speak ill about the main branch shall be punished. He knows better and must be reminded of his place."  
I: *Running over to Neji who has collapsed on the floor, foaming at the mouth* "That is ridiculous! All due respect, Sir Hiashi, he is still a child. Is he not allowed to be human? This treatment is way too harsh!"  
H: "I don't recall this being your concern. After today you will likely not have any other reason to step foot on Hyuga property. You had best mind yourself, what would the Hokage think if she had heard that her assigned ninja was doing poorly on their mission due to emotional compromise?"  
That was it. That last line. I could not hold myself back any longer. My kashinekoi activated instantly. With Neji's head in my lap, I placed my left hand on his forehead over the mark and I looked up at Hiashi with a vengeance. My right hand pointed directly at his heart, shaped like a sideways "L" for my jutsu.  
I: "This is the caged bird curse mark. I am sure of it. That makes this easy for me. You are very familiar with using this jutsu, but are you familiar with the bound tiger curse mark? No? Well, let me tell you. I am extracting a sample of your chakra from Neji's forehead. I will then infuse your chakra with mine and shoot it into the tissue of your heart. Every time you use the jutsu that activates the curse mark, you will inflict that same pain on your own heart tissue. And since you are the one to place the mark on every side branch member, using the activation jutsu on them will also activate the bound tiger. And don't think about trying to dodge my jutsu, besides the fact that it's so quick that it is physically impossible, it will hone in on the largest amount of your chakra automatically and follow it until it hits it's target. And since this jutsu is casted by my kashinekoi, only another kashinekoi can remove it."  
H: "This is absurd. That child owes me his life! I have been caring for him for years since my brother passed away! If not for me, he would have nothing! The least he can do is follow the clan's rules and respect the main branch!"  
I: "If this is the suffering he has to endure for a home, I will take care of him myself! I have more than enough space in my house for him."  
H: "No, he is to remain within my quarters and spar with Lady Hinata when he is not on missions. That is his purpose."  
I: "His purpose? His purpose should be to perfect his jutsu and become a well-respected and advanced ninja! Not be the head of the Hyuga clan's lap dog!"

I was so frustrated that I didn't even realize that Neji had opened his eyes and was staring at me the entire time. I don't know how much he had heard, or why he was staring at me so intently. Then I realized a drop on his cheek and realized that I had gotten myself so worked up that tear began to well up in my eyes. Then Neji spoke up.  
N: "Lord Hiashi, If I may request. Would it be alright if we arranged for me to come assist Lady Hinata on specific days? That way I could still go with her. I am not sure why, but I would like permission to go with this woman."  
H: "Neji! You have never even met this woman before and you suddenly want to abandon your clan for a place to stay?"  
N: "That's not it at all. I believe she can teach me more than this clan has to offer. I will still assist Lady Hinata as my duty to the main branch. You clearly find me a nuisance anyway, think of this as an opportunity to get me out of your hair."  
H: "Very well. If that is the case, you will immediately take your leave and I will contact you about which days you are to help Lady Hinata."  
I: "Okay, but first-*Jutsu release* I have to make sure he stays safe when he comes here on said days. Let that mark remind you of the pain your family has caused to your own members throughout generations."

After that, Neji and I went to his room to gather his belongings and proceeded to the Hokage's office and then to my house. I explained the situation to the Hokage and she gave her permission. On the way back to my house, Neji broke the silence.  
N: "So, why did you do that for me? You don't even know me. That was incredibly foolish of you to challenge the Hyuga's Lord like that."  
I: "Oh, I didn't challenge him. To challenge someone means that you think they have a chance -even if it's a small one- to defeat you. I knew he couldn't escape my jutsu. If anything, I let him off of the hook by merely leaving him with a mark as he did to you. As for your question, because I don't stand for people treating children that way. There are people in the world who would like nothing more than to snuggle and love their own children but can not because their child was somehow taken away from them. Children are precious."  
N: "I see. Are you one of them?"  
I: "I have an adopted son that I just got reunited with. He's from the Sand village. I took him in when he was very small, but then he got sent back to the village when I got kidnapped on a mission and never returned. My beloved was too busy to give him the care he needed. I finally escaped and came home a few months ago."

N: "That doesn't sound great. But were you telling the truth about having room for me? I'm going to be annoyed if i suddenly have to room with someone I've never met before after putting up that fuss to Lord Hiashi."  
I: "Haha, yes. I was telling the truth. Our home has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room, and a crawl space. When Kakashi and I searched for another place after Gaara came to stay with us we had also taken into consideration that we may some day have children of our own."  
N: "You mean you want six children!? Isn't that a bit much?"  
I: "Haha, you misunderstand. Just because there are six rooms doesn't mean that children have to fill all of them. I planned on making one room into a study den. Another into a rec room. And then having at least one guest room for when friends stay over. Any more questions before we arrive and get you settled in?"  
N: "The part I am curious about is your kekkei genkai. What did you call it? And how does it work? I have never seen eyes like yours before so I am intrigued."  
I: "My kashinekoi. It can do many things. It's similar to your byakugan, actually, it does everything your byakugan and the sharingan can, and more. The only difference is it can not cast genjutsu. It also heightens all of my other senses and ensures the accuracy of anything I do. I am the only known person with this visual prowess. Not much is known about it, not even everyone in my clan possessed it. I don't know how or why it awakened in me to be honest. I don't even know if it can do anything else. I am just as surprised as others when new things happen. Anyways, If you would like help training, I can help you. Apart from my kekkei genkai, I am still an advanced ninja. Rivaled only by my beloved Kakashi, you should meet him soon. He should be home."  
N: "Kakashi!? Kakashi Hatake? He is your husband? My sensei is Might Guy, supposedly Kakashi's 'eternal rival,' or says Guy."  
I: *uncontrollable laughter* "Yes, I'm sorry, Kakashi Hatake. He's not my husband, we've just been together since we were old enough to even realize what dating is. I can't believe that nut Guy is a sensei! Is he still crazy?"  
N: "He is definitely unique. However, he is a great sensei. Unfortunately he can not help me very much with my byakugan though since he does not possess anything but taijutsu."  
I: "Don't worry, we will take care of it. I promise. I will do whatever I can to help you. Including getting that mark off of your head, if you want."  
N: "You are capable of that?"  
I: "Of course. Here we are. Home, sweet home. You can go ahead in and pick any of the rooms that you want down the hallway. The rooms off of the living room are Mine and Kakashi's and Gaara's, but there are four more to choose from. And don't worry about the contents of the room, I can move everything easily with a teleportation jutsu. Pick whichever one you like, I mean it. Looks like Kakashi is showering in the master bathroom. I wonder where Gaara went. He's usually home by now. Anyways, come back out when you've decided and if it's a room that's already furnished then come out when you have settled yourself in. I'll just be making dinner."

N: "Thank you. I will have a look now so that I can just put my stuff directly into my room."

A little while later, Kakashi came out of the room and I told him about Neji. Let's just say that while he wasn't exactly unhappy about my spontaneous will to adopt another child into our family, he was not very thrilled either. He is worried about being able to sustain ourselves with another mouth to feed on our current income with me still not being allowed to do a lot of missions and the ones I do are usually C rank or below because the Hokage is still weary of sending me on anything that may get me kidnapped again (with it being only a few months since my return, she's worried that I may still be targeted). But, anyways, when I told him that Neji was Guy's genin, he heaved a big sigh and pretty much dropped the subject. And while we were having such an intense, quiet discussion, it occurred to me that Gaara was still not home.  
I: "Kakashi, where's Gaara? Was he called for by the Sand? It's not like him to be out this close to dinnertime."  
K: "He wanted to stay in the forest at the park. He didn't say anything else."  
I: "Well he's not exactly a social butterfly, but I suppose he is capable of taking care of himself, should anything happen. Oh, hey, Neji. Did you find a room that you like?"  
N: "Yes. I ended up choosing the first one on the left. The one with the desk in it."  
I: "That's a great choice. If the desk bothers you we can move it. We would probably have to move it to the crawl space because my 'office' already has a desk in it."  
N: "Actually, I don't mind the desk. If it's alright, may I keep it in there? I just like to have someplace to study different things. I don't like to study on my bed, it makes me feel lazy."  
I: "Oh, I don't mind at all. Would you mind helping to set the table? Usually Gaara handles that task, but for some reason he is out late tonight. After dinner, we can take care of that mark on your head if you want."  
K: "You learned how to undo curse marks? Since when did you learn that?"  
I: "Oh, Kashi. While you are out completing missions day in and day out, what do you think I do in the meantime? I study and learn, of course. None of my time is wasted. I want to make sure nothing happens like it did six years ago. I have learned to do all sorts of things in the past three months."  
K: "Sheesh. How am I going to keep up? You may be able to actually beat me in a match if I am not careful." *To Neji* "As of this day, every match between the two of us has ended in a stalemate. We can't get the better or worst of each other even while trying. Maybe one day you'll get to witness a match between us."  
I: "Haha! I am starting to get used to using my kashitokoi. It still comes and goes as it pleases though. It's kind of annoying. Maybe we will have to spar one day soon since the only excitement I am allowed to have right now is within the village gates. Dinner is finally done and on the table!"  
K: "Looks great as always. Thank's Iz. Oh, if it isn't Gaara. It's not like you to skip out on dinner prep."


	3. Chapter 3

Emotional Explosion-Chapter 3

We all looked over to find Gaara removing his shoes in the doorway. He finished and as he walked closer to us all, he started to explain the reasoning behind his tardiness.

G: "Sorry. I was training and then I wandered to the park and some people were there that didn't seem to want me there. I ended up wandering the village and bumping into Naruto. He and I hung out in the woods for a while just honing our shuriken skills and somewhere along the way I lost track of time."

I: "Gaara. It's fine, hun. Just try to contact us in the future so we know where you are, ok? I have been waiting for you to come home so you could get better acquainted with Neji since he will be living with us from now on. I know you have heard of each other from the chunin exam, but you boys should try to get along regardless. Now, go wash up and come eat."

G: "I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to my room."  
I: "But you love-"  
G: "I don't want any. Goodnight."  
I: "Wait, Gaara. I worked really hard to make this meal perfectly so that Neji would have a nice homecoming dinner. First, you go missing. Then you come home with this sour attitude, and now you won't even eat the meal that I cooked for us? When did you learn to behave this way, MY Gaara never would have acted like this."

G: "YOUR Gaara? Your Gaara doesn't exist anymore. He disappeared when you recklessly acted in a mission and got yourself nearly killed. When I was forced to go back to the village that hated me, to the father that still hates me! Even after you promised me that we'd never be apart. You lied to me just like everyone else, and then I became this heartless monster."

I was at my limit. I knew he was a child. I knew I deserved the words he was throwing at me. He must have been harboring that pain by himself for a while. Six whole years at least. Even though he was speaking calmly, as usual, I could feel the pain inside of him coming out. Apart from me knowing those facts, it did not prevent all of the negative emotions inside of me from coming out in that instant. I felt it surfacing. The power inside of me that I had such a hard time controlling was slowly coming out. I glared at my reflection in the glass of water. The shape of my eyes changing as I knew that they were turning not green, but orange. I quickly looked at Kakashi, and put my two fingers in front of me and disappeared to the only place I knew I would be safe, where only two people would know to find me. And I stayed there deep within the green forest in an attempt to calm myself down.

*Back at the house*  
Neji: "She… disappeared? Did you see her eyes? They looked absolutely monstrous."  
Kakashi: *sigh* "Yes. That was the second phase of her visual prowess. It frightens her because she can not fully control it. She doesn't trust herself to use it yet. Gaara, I trust that I do not need to tell you that you were out of line and I expect you to apologize to Izumi when she returns. You know what happened in the past was not her fault. She is never reckless and during that mission we were given false information and thrown into a battle that was way out of our league even for a four-man team of jonin. As far as your return to your father, it was my fault, not hers and if not for her in the first place you would have never gotten to experience the comforts that she has provided. Continue on to your room for the night if you do not wish to eat, but you know that she wants you to."  
N: "Kakashi-sensei, what is it that makes her fear her own visual prowess?"  
K: "Unlike the sharingan, her kashinekoi changes to the kashitokoi in it's second phase it no longer helps her heighten her senses. The kashitokoi has properties of mass destruction far beyond that of any sharingan in history and is even rumored to have a stronger power than that of the rinnegan and sharingan combined. If she isn't careful she can destroy any kind of matter. Humans and inanimate objects alike. With how kind-hearted she herself is, that kind of thing terrifies her."  
N: "I see. But she disappeared, is she going to be alright? Shouldn't we go look for her?"  
K: "No. It's best we leave her alone for now. Just finish up and I will take care of clean-up duties. She would hate for us to not eat this after she worked so hard on it. I will wrap up her plate and set it aside for when she returns. If she does not return within the hour I will go work on bringing her back. You have nothing to worry about, Neji. She told you she would take care of your curse mark and she will. She is true to her word, almost to a fault."  
N: "Very well."

A few hours passed since I left home when Kakashi appeared by a tree not too far behind me. I had surrounded myself in a forcefield with my chakra.  
Izumi: "Kakashi, why did you come, knowing I am like this? You need to get out of here before something happens and I hurt you!"  
Kakashi: "Izumi, just calm down. That's not going to happen. I trust in you and believe you have a better control of that power than you think. Now why don't you dissipate that forcefield so we can go home?"  
I: "No! This is for the good of myself and everyone else. This is the only way I can assure the safety of everyone around me. You shouldn't have come here!"  
K: "Izumi. You need to have more faith in yourself. Now please, concentrate on calming yourself down. If you won't come out of the forcefield then how about you let me come inside of it?"  
I: "No that would defeat the purpose of me creating the forcefield and coming here in the first place!"  
K: "Izumi, think of the boys. Neji is quite concerned for your well-being. And although he didn't say it, I could tell Gaara regrets blowing up at you like that. You need to go home and talk to him. Not to mention I would like you to come home as well. Please stop being so stubborn and let me help you. I hate to see you like this."  
I: "I don't want to hurt you. I can't lose you again!"

K: "You won't! Just calm down and let me help you! Just think about everyone you care about and calm yourself down. Think about the happy days we used to share together before that past incident. Remember how we found this place? We were just made genin when we went on a mission to retrieve that runaway piglet. I chased it right down that hill, in the middle of a downpour and slid on my rear all the way down! I caught up with that piglet though!"  
I: "Yes you were able to trap it in your mud wall, I remember. I chased after you but stopped at the ledge and I couldn't stop laughing because it was just so out of character for you to act so goofy. I was almost crying because of how hard I was laughing."  
K: "Yes! There you go, I can tell you're getting calmer. I would say that you're safe now. Your eyes are no longer orange. Now, please, the forcefield."

As he reached out his hand, I grabbed ahold of it. And we both went home. That night I went right to my so-called office and worked on some embroidery since the house was quiet and dark. I assumed the boys were both asleep. I stayed at my desk working on the yukata until I suddenly closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

Neji: " _Huh. That's odd. The light in the room at the end of the hallway is still on. Maybe she forgot to shut it off? I can not imagine that she would be awake at this hour. I had better go and shut it off. -_ Oh. Izumi-sensei, you're still in here? _She is asleep at her desk. What is that she has under her head, a towel? No, it appears to be a yukata? She has thread on a needle stemming out from underneath her sleeping head. Maybe she fell asleep repairing it. Oh well, I had better just return to my own room for the night…._ *gasp* Kakashi-sensei? Were you in here the whole time?"

K: "Nope. I came in here to bring her to bed but realized you standing there staring at her so I thought at that you might be sleepwalking and that i should stick around in case you might need help back to bed yourself. Glad to see that you are awake, but might I ask what it is you are doing here if you aren't sleepwalking?"

N: "I saw the light on at the end of the hall so I figured she might have forgotten to turn it off. I was coming to shut the light off when I realized she was asleep. Does she often fall asleep while she is sewing?"

K: "No, not usually. She tends to exhaust herself when she cries. She isn't one that cries very often, in fact, it is very difficult to make her cry. There isn't much she hasn't gone through already. When she cries, she cries over something truly meaningful to her and she lets it all out with her entire being and soul to the point that when she finally calms down, she gets a small burst of energy and then passes out."

N: "Is it safe for her to be sewing in cases like that? And you mean to say that the little argument between Gaara and her at dinnertime was enough to make her upset to the extent where her eyes changed and she had to disappear for a while so she could cry?"  
K: "In a sense, yes. There was a lot more to that argument than you would know. Gaara means a great deal to her. Not that you don't, if you didn't she wouldn't have brought you here. It's just that her bond with Gaara runs very deep. She had guardianship over him for three years before she went missing. She was kidnapped during a mission which resulted in Gaara having to return home to the village that feared and hated him. She blames herself for all of the suffering that he goes through and has gone through. As for her sewing, you can try to talk her out of it sometimes, but it keeps her mind off of things so I try not to bother her."

Gaara: "Sounds like I wasn't the only one who had the idea to come and talk to mother? What's going on in here, is she alright?"  
K:"Calm down, she's fine. Just asleep. I was coming to bring her to bed when I found Neji in here, who explained that he was coming to turn the light off until he saw her in here."

I: *rubbing eyes* "Guys? Is everything ok? What's everyone doing in here? And why are you all staring at me?"

G: "I wanted to talk to you and these guys were checking up on you..Could I please have a moment before you return to your room?"

N: "Try not to make her vanish this time."

I: "Woah, Neji! Sorry but we don't do passive-aggressive in this house. Ill forgive it this once since it's your first night but please remember that it's not appreciated around here, OK? Oh, and here, this is actually for you. I embroidered everyone else's names into their yukatas so I figured I would do the same to yours. It's a little tradition that Kakashi and I shared since we were kids. I did this terrible job on his way back when we were kids but he has kept it. He keeps on having me cut the patch off of his old yukata and put it on the new ones he gets instead of me just taking the time to do it again. Now you have one that is all yours and you won't have to continue wearing the guest ones. Of course, your regular, less traditional pajamas are acceptable as well, but yukatas are nice once in awhile. You'll be surprised at how often you'll find yourself wearing it. Alright. Everyone turn in already. Gaara, let's chat in your room. I'm sick of sitting in this chair. Neji, I haven't forgotten about your mark, but I have exhausted too much chakra to take care of it right now and the side effects would keep you from sleeping properly tonight. I would rather do it in the morning when I know you do not have any missions."

After that everyone dispersed back to their bedrooms and I cleaned up my desk and turned off the light to my room before heading to Gaara's room after him. Kakashi was waiting in the living room outside of our bedroom door.  
K: "Are you sure you are feeling well enough to have this type of conversation right now? Im sure he could wait until morning if you need a bit more time to compose yourself."

I: "I'll be fine, thanks. Not to mention, I dont think its in either of our best interests to let this simmer any longer than we have. We may have been- no, because we have been apart for so long up until recently, I think that this should take priority. I am emotionally OK right now. I think that I can handle this."  
K: "But what if he awakens the kashitokoi again? You are exhausted and you don't have any chakra left to transport yourself back to the forest."  
I: "Kashi. I will be fine. I promise. Just head to bed and I'll be in in a bit."

K: "Alright, but I won't go to sleep until you're lying next to me. I'm just going to go sit in the chair and read my book."

I: "If you insist. Like I said, I'll be there soon."

After that I walked into Gaara's room and he was just sitting there on his bed looking at some pictures. He closed the small album as he heard me approach him and then spoke.  
G: "I'm truly sorry for what I did earlier. It was unacceptable. I don't deserve the hospitality and the chances that you've given me since your return. I'm not the same person anymore, I'm not innocent, I'm a monster-*Slap by Izumi*-"  
I: "Gaara, that's enough! I will not tolerate you belittling yourself like that! I don't care that you've killed people, that's part of being a ninja. Do you think that I have never had the blood of another on my hands? Quite the opposite! The part that upsets me is that I am very well aware of the fact that I have let you down. I was reckless on our mission, I got captured and you went back to the Sand. I apologize for you having to go through all of that again, but you need to be stronger as a person. It will only hurt you worse if you continue going on this way. I want us to have a relationship like we used to where we'd spend our time together doing fun things like training or even going shopping for groceries. It hurts to know how depressed you are, but know that I will never let that happen to you again! Do you know why I took off when you upset me? It's because the advancement in my visual prowess has appeared and it is so destructive that I have a difficult time controlling it. The only hope I have for not destroying anyone or anything in my path is to put a chakra shield completely around myself or my eyes will vaporize anything! I just don't want to hurt you guys. I know you've been holding it all in and now you've finally gotten it out. Please, lets forget about this and go back to being happy."  
G: "Right. I apologize for upsetting you. I will try to look forward."  
I: "That's all I ask, now get over here. Youve been giving me half-assed hugs for weeks. At least pretend that you're happy to be home!"

I can see the tears he has been holding back fade away as I pulled him in for a hug. I know that he usually dwells on things,so it is important for me to reinforce our bond. I really should spend some one-on-one time with both of the boys. Not to mention, Kakashi is still worried about me as well. Ever since I have been home, I can feel that he is hiding his curiosity out of respect. Maybe I should talk to him, too. Not right now though. Right now I am with my son. I need to let him know that I am still with him and that I still care. Telling him won't help him, he needs to feel the way he used to.

I: "Hey, Gaara. How about tomorrow, you and I can go into town and shop around the markets like we used to? We can even eat some lunch while we're out."  
G: "Okay."  
I: "Alright then. We don't have to worry about Kakashi and Neji tomorrow. They both have prior engagements. Now, you should get some sleep, try to at least. You know where I am if you need anything. I love you, Gaara. Good night."  
G: "Good night. I love you too."

And with that, I left Gaara's room and walked over to the master bedroom. Kakashi was indeed, sitting in his chair and reading his book, as promised. As soon as I entered, he closed the book and looked at me.  
K: "Everything go alright? I can't read your mood so you're either overprocessing something or you're exhausted. Since you just had a little nap in your craft room I highly doubt that it's the latter. Am I wrong?"

I: "Are you ever? No, you're completely right. I'm just trying to figure out if there's anything i can do to make him feel better. I invited him for a day out tomorrow while you and Neji are out. I figure we can go to the market and shop around a bit and grab some lunch somewhere , but I feel like I should do more."  
K: "I'm sure you'll think of something. Don't stress out about it."  
I: "I know! Why don't I surprise him? I can send out a bird requesting for his siblings to come visit for a few days. I doubt he's had much of a chance to bond with them with hoe Rasa is and I'd like them to know how Gaara's life here is."

K:"That's a good start. We have enough spare rooms to let them stay here. I don't see any problem with that as long as the Hokage is alright with having them here."  
I: "Hmm, Do you think you would mind asking the hokage for me? It's just, Gaara is always alert, so I can't wake up early and go meet the Hokage, and I'd like it to be a surprise so I can't bring him with me to the Hokage's office."  
K: "I have no problem asking for you. I have to go there tomorrow anyways before my mission. I'll send Pakkun or Biscuit with a message regarding the answer around dinnertime since this mission will have me gone for close to a week."  
I: "Thank you so much! You really are the best."  
K: "Well,I don't know about that, we haven't dueled in a while. I'd say were caught in a tie."  
I: "Oh, no. Do I need to start harassing you for tie breakers?"  
K: "Please no, I get enough of that from Guy. Sorry to change the subject, but is there anything that you need to talk about? I am just worried about you. You haven't quite seemed yourself since your return. You act way more reserved. I know, what you went through was traumatic but if there's anything weighing on your mind that you want to share I can listen for you. You know that you can trust me."

I: "I know that you're worried. But I will be ok. Yes there are things on my mind that come and go from back then, but I wish to keep the dead buried. If something happens where I should need to tell you of anything that may be relevant to the situation, then I won't hesitate to tell you what you'll need to know. I promise."

K: "Alright. I trust you."

I: "Are you wearing your mask to bed? Since when do you do that?"  
K: "Habit I guess. I broke the habit when I first moved in here with you but then reverted back to it in hopes of being ready at all times if there were any scoops on where you might have been located. And well, I guess I just got lazy after that. I've been doing well with it since you came back but I guess it just slipped my mind tonight."

I: "Well, you can remove it now, I'm home and I don't plan on going anywhere."

K: "You missed my mug that much?"

I: "Oh, Kashi. Don't tease me, you know how I longed to be in your arms. Those bastards will learn to fear me after all they've done to me. They've caused so much havoc for me."

K: "Well, I am here to help in anyway that I can."

I: "You can start by taking your mask off, hehe."

K: "Alright-wait, how is that going to help you become stronger than them again?"

I: "Well, it'll make part of me stronger, would you like me to show you which part? Let's put your 'studying' while I was away to the test."

K: "Ooh. I like where this is going."

Kakashi removed his mask as well as everything else before helping me remove my nightdress. He caressed my body lightly, so much that it almost tickled. We continued for a while with some amazing foreplay with my upper body, but, all of sudden when he went to touch my lower region, i jumped and nearly knocked him out with how quickly I slammed my knees together. All I could remember is HIM. the way HE violated me in so many ways, so many times. That bastard. I haven't seen him in months and he is still ruining my mental state. I have so many flashbacks to when he touched me that I didn't even notice Kakashi in an almost panicked state calling my name.

K: "Izzy? Izzy? Izumi, are you ok? Did I hurt you or something? I thought I barely touched you, what happened? Why are you trembling? And why are you crying? Please, answer me!"

I: "Huh? Oh, I am? I didn't even notice. I'm Sorry Kakashi, did I hurt you when I closed my legs like that?"

K: "No, but Izumi, what was that? Don't tell me nothing is wrong, please tell me why you're shaking like that."

I: "I'm fine, really. It's nothing. I just had some terrible flashbacks to back then. I'm ok now though. Really, I'm fine."

K: "I think that's enough for tonight then. We can resume ate a later day when you're feeling better. I don't feel comfortable making love to you with you in this state. Come here, I'll help you get your nightdress back on and then I'll go and make some tea."

I: "Thank you. You're so great to me. I really don't deserve you."

K: "Nonsense. It's really the other way around. Anyways, let's go. You're coming with me."

After that, Kakashi picked me up and carried me to the table. He made some tea and then sat down with me. He didn't ask any more questions. I love that about him. He never pries. He is respectful. He really is amazing. That night, I slept in his arms so very peacefully. I almost hoped it wouldn't end.


	4. Chapter 4

A Day Out- Chapter 4

The night went by peacefully. I was lying in bed sleeping when I suddenly got the sensation that I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes to Gaara peeking through the gap in the doorway. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Izumi: "Jeez, Gaara! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? How long have you been staring at me like a creeper?"

Gaara: "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I thought we were supposed to leave by now, It's almost lunch time."

I: "WHAT? It is? Oh, no! I'm sorry I must have gotten a little too cozy last night. I will get ready right away. Give me twenty minutes and we can make lunch our first stop. Did you eat breakfast at least? I take it the other two are already gone?"

G: "We all ate this morning while you were still asleep. Kakashi requested that we let you rest. I was just getting a bit your time, we don't have to rush."

I: "You're sweet, but this is my fault. Are you OK with eating first? What are you in the mood for? The usual sunagimo, or tanshio?"

G: "No, not today. How about we try something different?"

I: "Sure, do you have anything in mind? You know I'm not picky."

G: "How about ramen? Naruto likes Ichiraku. I haven't tried it yet though."

I: "O-kay! Ichiraku it is! It has been a while since I have eaten there. Even before the incident occurred. I'm almost ready here, bear with me just a bit longer."

G: "It is fine. I will get my gourd."

I: "There! Now I just have to tie my hair back and we can leave!"

After that, I finished getting ready and then we left our house to head over to Ichiraku Ramen. Gaara was quiet as usual so I broke the silence on our walk.

I: "So how are you doing today, Gaara? Your stare looks a bit more empty than usual, are you feeling alright?"

G: "I just don't know how to act anymore. Naruto helped me when I was in a dark place, and ever since then I have been questioning myself and everything that I can I be myself, if I don't know who I am?"

I: "Haha, oh boy. Sorry I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at the fact that now I am forced to go into 'Mom mode' to answer your question. The answer itself, I can not tell you. However, I can say that people change, all the time. You simply go by what feels right inside of you. Now you know that hurting others doesn't feel right, and so, you stopped hurting others (that don't deserve it at least, you are still a ninja). If you're looking to 'find yourself' you will probably be waiting a long time. I know adults well into retirement who still don't have a clue of what they are or what they're supposed to be doing. They don't get down about it though, they just try new things and keep an open mind about everything. Hell, I myself don't have a damn clue of who or what I am still, and I'm in my thirties. You're only twelve dear, don't burden yourself with such things like that just yet. You need to enjoy your childhood, it flies by too quickly. I know you have been forced to grow up quickly, but now that you're back, I am more than happy to look after you again. As long as you're happy, it makes me happy. That is all I know about myself for now. I have many hobbies that I enjoy doing as well that have helped. I paint, draw and sew, I know how to dance ballet and ballroom. I can play almost any musical instrument, except brass instruments, I just can't seem to get those right. You already know that I can cook and bake. I also love practicing my ninjutsu. Especially when you all practice with me."

G: "I didn't know that you knew how to do all of those things. I knew you were a great ninja, you cook well and you sew. But i never knew of the other things."

I: "Well for starters, all of the pictures hanging on our walls in our house were made by me. I guess i never told you because it never came up. The reason the desk in my craft room is on wheels is so that I can move it into that large closet when I want to dance. I actually keep my shoes and music in the one drawer of that desk. We have a keyboard in my bedroom closet, it's the easiest way for me to get a piano without having to get a giant one. I also have a violin and a glockenspiel, which is basically a giant metal xylophone."

G: "Wow. I had no idea. When did you have time to learn all of those things? You took me in when I was three, then that incident occurred. When did you have time for all of that stuff?"

I: "Well, with my rough childhood I often turned to learning new things pertaining to the arts to express myself. I made sure that I learned as much as I could in my childhood. I always practiced everything. Kakashi and I met when I was dancing in the park one day. He actually made fun of me and told me that I should practice something useful like my ninjutsu. Of course at that time, he had no idea that I had already mastered my ninjutsu by that age. Ballet was simply helping me unwind from practice earlier that day. Not to mention it helps with taijutsu with improving core strength and flexibility. He soon found that out because I was still spunky and challenged him immediately, still wearing my dance shoes. You will have to ask him about that story when he returns. But anyways, the moral is, you won't find yourself right away but you can't let that get in the way of you enjoying life. It is too short and too precious to go by in a constant depressive daze. Got it?"

G: "Yes. I think I understand. I don't know what kinds of hobbies would suit me though. I'm not one for drawing, i am terrible at dancing and the only cooking i've done was with you as a small child."

I: "Can i assume that you're interested in learning? I can try to teach you some stuff that I know, and if at any time it doesn't feel right to you, let me know and you can stop. We can start whenever you'd like after today."

G: "That sounds good. "

For the first time in a while, I saw him smile. Just a little smile, but it made me feel good. After our chatting we soon found ourselves approaching Ichiraku. Naruto was already sitting there eating some ramen when we arrived. We walked up and took the seats next to him. Naruto noticed Gaara and began conversing with us.

N: "Hey, Gaara. Who's the lady with you?"

G: "She's my mother."

N: "Huh? Your mom? But she's a Leaf ninja! How is a leaf ninja the mom of a Sand ninja?"

G: "Well, she sort of adopted have an arrangement with my father that allows me to stay here with her."  
N: "Hey, Gaara's mom. You look kinda familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

I: "Well, I am your Sensei's girlfriend since practically forever. But there was a time when I saw you in a crowd, maybe that's what you remember?"

N: "Kakashi-sensei's GIRLFRIEND? I didn't even know he had a girlfriend! He's always reading those mushy books and all, y'know?"

I: "Well, an incident occurred that had me away from the village for a while. I just returned a few months ago."

N: "I guess that explains why he started bringing box lunches with him to train. Have you had the Ramen here before? It's the best around!"

I: "Yes I have, It's been a while though. Do you come here often?"

N: "As much as I can! Sometimes I have to stay home and eat cup ramen instead though."

I: "Well, you are more than welcomed to stop by our place for dinner any time you want to. We always have extra. Just have Gaara or Kakashi give me the heads up when you come so that I can have a spot at the table set for you."

N: "Really? You mean it? You would have me over for dinner?"

I: "Well, yeah. I don't see any problems with it. I'm sure Kakashi won't mind either."

N: "It'll be fun to see where Kakashi-sensei and Gaara live. Hey, I didn't catch your name. You already knew me, but what's your name? It'll be weird going around all the time calling you 'Gaara's mom' or 'Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend,' y'know?"

I: "Haha, my mistake. I am Izumi Naito. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Naruto."

N: "You, too. Well, I better get going. I'm going to practice and train! See ya around, Gaara and Izumi."

I: "It was nice running into you!"

G: "Goodbye."

It was then that we continued to eat our lunch, and then a pensive-looking Gaara broke the silence.

G: "Mom?"

I: "Yes? What is it?"

G: "How is it that you and Naruto can act like that?"

I: "What do you mean? How do we act?"

G: "Well, the both of you just seem so care-free all of the time, and you care so much for others. How do you trust so easily? Even after what you have been through?"

I: "Well, that's just a matter of how you look at everything. It's all in perspective. I like to help out, I will always do as much as I can for those around me. That's my nindo and the reason I became a ninja. I came from a lonely world, too. My past isn't much better than either of yours. That is why I took you in. As well as Neji. To try and give you what I couldn't have, but so desperately needed. I don't want you boys to grow up, cold to the world and people around you."

G: "I think I understand."

He looks up and cracks a small smile. We then finished up our lunch, paid, and headed down the road into the main market area. We looked at various different things such as clothing, trinkets, not to mention we got a few groceries before starting to make our way home.

I: "It's getting a bit late. We should head back so I have enough time to prepare dinner. Did you enjoy yourself?"

G: "I had.. fun. I missed being able to do things like that. Having been in the Sand for so long, I forgot what it felt like to casually walk around. Everyone would always run away from me, my own siblings were afraid of me. I just wanted to be a family, but they all kept me at a distance."

I: "Gaara, I'm sure your siblings didn't want to keep away from you. They only heard what your father told them about you. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself on our little outing. I missed doing things with you, too. If you ever want to go somewhere together again, just let me know. I am not allowed on missions yet, but I can do anything inside the village walls and perhaps a little outside as long as were escorted."

G: "Thanks, I will."

We made our way home and Biscuit was waiting for me at the doorstep. I told Gaara to go ahead inside. Biscuit gave me a letter from Kakashi stating he got Lady Tsunade's permission to invite Gaara's older siblings over. I will have to send a bird later tonight. I walked in the house and began dinner prep when Neji walked in the door.

I: "Welcome home, how'd your mission go?"

N: "It was just a C-rank mission, nothing too draining."

I: "Oh? You are lucky you are able to say such a thing. Not many people are as talented as you."

N: "While we're on that topic, do you think we could train sometime soon?"

I: "I don't see why not. Let me know when your missions list is clear. Ask Guy if it is alright for me to train with your team for a day."

N: "I can do that, though I don't know how he will react."

I: "Does anybody _really_ know what's on Guy's mind at any given moment?"

N: "Good point. I will ask him tomorrow."

I: "Dinner's almost ready, will you set the table for the three of us, please?"

N: "Sure."

After that, Gaara opened the door to his room which was catty-corner from the dining area in our house. He made his way over and helped me carry the different dinner plates to the table. The night after that was pretty uneventful. The boys helped clean up after dinner and then they went to shower and get ready for bed. While they were preoccupied, I took the chance to write out that letter of invitation for Temari and Kankuro. I then used my summoning jutsu to summon my ocelot Mitsu, the smallest cat under my contract.

I: "Mitsu, I need you to go as quickly as possible and bring this letter to Temari in the Sand village. Try not to be spotted."

M: "Pun intended? Sure thing Izumi. I will go right away!"

I: Thank you Mitsu. I'm counting on you. Alert me of the delivery upon success please."

M: "Will do!"

And with that, Mitsu vanished, leaving me in my craft room alone. I made my way down the hall to check on the boys before bed. I know they're more than capable of handling things for themselves but I can't help but to want to care for them. I knocked on Neji's door.  
I: "Neji? Are you in there, and are you decent?"

N: "Yes, you can come in."

I: "How are you feeling? Are you starting to relax here a little?"

N: "Yes, you have been more than welcoming. Thank you for letting me stay here."

I: "It is no problem at all. When is your next break in schedule? And hand me your towel, your hair is dripping everywhere. You have to at least try to get most of the water out of your hair. You twist it in the towel like this and then brush or comb out your hair and do it once more."

N: "Do you have a comb I could use? I don't have one, I usually just tie my hair back again. And my next day off should be this coming friday."

I: "Let me run and get the brush, then we'll chat."

I: "Ok, now, just sit there and I'll help you. As I was saying, Then if friday is your day off, as long as you have nothing planned for that day I can remove your curse mark thursday night. You will need all of friday to deal with the side-effects of the jutsu I will be using."

N: "Thursday morning I have team training and that afternoon is when I have to back to the my uncle's house to spar with Hinata. After that I don't think I have anything, so that works out fine."

I: "Alright. I'll spend that day preparing. It is very meticulous. And I will admit it won't be very pleasant."

N: "I can handle pain, I just hope that it only takes a day to recover if it's that serious."

I: "You'll be fine. You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you. There, your hair is brushed out. It is still a bit damp, I would wait for it to dry before you go to sleep so you don't catch anything."

N: "Thank you. I am going to read for a little while anyways."

I: "Alright. If you need anything, you know where I am, or rather you know where I could be- hopefully that won't be sleeping at my desk again. Sweet dreams."

N: "Goodnight."

After that I made my way back down the hallway heading towards my own room. As I passed out the living room, I noticed Gaara asleep on the couch with a book and pencil. I went to grab a blanket for him. When I got back I took his book and pencil and placed them on the end table. As I draped the blanket over him I got hit with a wave of emotions. Nostalgia, then regret and self-pity, then most of all, guilt. Although I told them all not to worry and that I was moving on, they don't know how much of a lie that truly was. How many times in a day I feel this remorse. I head back to my room, I couldn't feel any more lonely. As I opened my door, I nearly gasped in shock and a little bit of horror. I slipped inside quickly and locked the door behind me. I saw a snake slither out of the opening in my window. There was a letter sitting on my bed. I sulked over and sat on my bed and reached for the letter. No doubt about it, it was from HIM. He is expecting me to meet him exactly one week from today. Would this nightmare ever end?


End file.
